Sail Away With Me
by Broken Philosophies
Summary: "I'm going to become KING OF THE PIRATES!" Though, she half expected to find him floating in a barrel, she's slightly surprised to see that he had already gained crew members, one being an annoying swordsman who swears that he'll be the World's Greatest Swordsman. "You accept people with impossible dreams, huh, Luffy?" Zoro/OC


**Sail Away With Me  
**By: Broken Philosophies

* * *

Summary: "I'm going to become KING OF THE PIRATES!" Because of making a promise with Luffy ten years ago, Aurora has left her crew in search for the future Pirate King. Though, she half expected to find him floating in a barrel, she's slightly surprised to see that he had already gained crew members, one being an annoying swordsman who swears that he'll be the World's Greatest Swordsman. "You accept people with impossible dreams, huh, Luffy?" Eventual Zoro/OC Rated M

* * *

_When you take the step towards your dreams you will be met with fears because you have never traveled this way before. As you go, you will discover that you had nothing to fear. Through overcoming your fears you give those that follow you hope that if they pursue their dreams, they will achieve their dreams._

* * *

Prologue — Goodbye

.

[Theme: _End Of An Era_ by Zack Hemsey]

* * *

_"I'm going to be the next Pirate King!"_

_Staring wide eyed at the younger boy, Aurora watched as he stood from his place on the dock. Her heart skipped a beat, not being able to believe what he had just proclaimed. This scrawny kid was gonna be the next Pirate King? As if. Although her mind raced with uncertain doubts for this kid's future, her heart pounded against her ribcage as goosebumps ghosted over her skin. It was just something in his eyes that made the doubts fly out of her ear. She stared intensely up at the younger boy as he frowned seriously down at her. _

_Trying to play off the strange vibe this kid put off, Aurora snorted and laid her hand in her chin, looking back out to the setting horizon. "You 'ave 'bout as much chance as bein' the next Pirate King as I 'ave to bein' a Marine," she said, her strange accent colored with distaste at the sound of being such. _

_It was silent and Aurora thought that Luffy was done talking nonsense and glanced at him. But what she saw made her want to take back the harsh words she spoke. His eyes were set in a dark glare, hands clenched tightly at his side, and teeth barred like a vicious dog. His aura was positively livid by the redhead's accusation. "It's my dream," he replied, voice even and low, "and I won't have anyone laughing at it—not even you!" He pointed at her then and Aurora was taken aback by the shear ferocity of his tone. _

_Narrowing her eyes, she stood up, using their slight height difference to her advantage. She smacked his finger out of her face, growling, "I don't care if it is your dream, ya brat, because that's all that it is—a silly li'l dream from a silly li'l boy!" Gritting her teeth, the eight year old walked away from Luffy, grumbling angrily under her breath. _

_His next words stopped her. _

_"When I'm old enough, I'm going to set sail and become a pirate so I can search for One Piece. But before I do, I'm gonna need a crew." She turned to look at the younger boy as he stared her down. "And you're gonna be part of that crew so I can PROVE YOU WRONG!" He walked over to her and poked her chest, emphasizing his next words, "And then I'll find One Piece and become KING OF THE PIRATES!" _

_His determination that day left something in Aurora, something that wormed its way through her defenses and into her heart. That day was the day that she never doubted Luffy ever again. _

_It was also the day she agreed to join his crew. _

Sighing, Aurora sat quietly at her desk, the light from the lamp illuminating the many papers and maps stacked messily on top of the table. Running a hand through her red hair, the eighteen year old set her feet down on the floor as she looked for a clean sheet of paper and pen. She found the pen easily, but as for the paper? She grumbled under her breath, deciding to stack the papers as neatly as she could before she found a decently clean piece of paper. Clicking her pen a couple of times, the redhead let the pen dance across the piece of paper.

As she wrote, Aurora thought back to the many adventures and misadventures she and her crew went through. And to think that it all started with Jayce. Smiling sadly, the redhead thought of her next sentence carefully before writing it down. She read over what she already had and continued with vigor, wanting to set her plan into action before she put it off for the next day. Finishing her letter, Aurora read it over and nodded, approving it appropriate and putting it in an envelope before rising from her chair and grabbed her bag of necessities.

Before exiting her (former) office, she took one last look, knowing that she won't have another chance. Closing the door softly behind her, she walked down the stairs and into the galley, her free hand dancing over the table and relishing all the moments of absurdity and celebrating done in this room. She reached the place at the head of the table—her seat—and laid the envelope down. Pausing, the young woman closed her eyes and frowned heavily._ It has to be done_, she thought sadly. Glancing around the galley and into the kitchen, she left silently, her footfalls quiet; it was like she was never there to begin with.

She ghosted up the stairs and made her way over to one of the two dinghies, setting her things in one and lowering herself and the small boat onto the water. Setting herself down, the began to row away, using an excessive amount of energy to get away quicker, knowing that it would be time for Nile's watch. When she couldn't see her—the ship anymore, the redhead let the tears flow freely from her eyes. With quivering lips, she uttered one word, "Goodbye."

Then, she disappeared within the gentle, rolling waves and darkened horizon.

* * *

Yawning, Peter trudged his way towards the galley, stomach growling at the thought of food. What he expected to see was the crew sitting around the captain, laughing and telling ridiculous stories to one another as Samuel served them breakfast. What he saw, however, was the complete opposite. The crew were all sitting around the table, a solemn air hanging above their heads as Samuel cooked, a frown set upon his lips. Peter looked around the room and saw that Aurora was not around and thought for a fleeting second that she was still sleeping.

_Captain never oversleeps_, Peter rationalized. His heart skipped a couple of beats as he walked over to the rest of the crew. "Where's Captain?" He questioned, swallowing hard when Jayce handed him a piece of paper with words on it. Gripping the paper tightly in his hands, Peter read over the letter several times before it finally set in.

Aurora was gone.

Jayce glanced at the younger man out of the corner of his eye, watching his reaction. He knew that Peter was in love with the redhead—I mean, how could you not care for the redhead who, without question, took in a bunch of misfits? But it was the fact that Peter's admiration and fondness ran deeper than that for Aurora. She necessarily didn't do anything that made his love for her to grow but just the simple fact of belonging and knowing that he was cared for was enough for his attachment to grow into something more.

"But she can't be gone," the twenty-two year old inventor spoke, his voice soft and on the brink of anger.

"Aye, but she is, lad." Michael replied, running a hand through his hair. "We've already checked her quarters and found her clothes gone. Some money was taken out of the volt and one of the dinghies are missing." He looked at the younger male in sympathy. "I'm sorry, lad, but she's gone."

With nothing else to do, the inventor sat down in between Jayce and Vabriel. He brought a hand up to pull on his auburn hair as he willed himself not to cry. He could feel his heart pumping loudly against his ribs, vibrating through his chest. His head was racing with so many thoughts. _How could she leave? Did we not matter to her? Maybe the Marines were right in calling her heartless? Will she ever come back? _

"Now don't 'cha be thinkin' awful thoughts 'bout her, lad," Samuel growled from his place in the kitchen. Peter looked up from the table and shifted his stare to the chef. "She left us in good 'ands, ain't tha' right, Jayce?"

The (former) first mate stayed silent for a moment, his brown eyes hardening ever so slightly. "Though she may have left unexpectedly and quite abruptly, she cared for us in a way only a mother could for her troublemaking children. She left with a good cause, we knew that this adventure with her wouldn't be forever. We knew that she would leave in search for her brother. Now, I suggest that all of us remember her as she is and pray that someday we'll see her again." He looked at each crew member as he spoke, making sure that his message got through to them. Silence descended upon them, the only sound coming from Samuel as he cooked breakfast.

_Dear Crew, _

_I regrettably inform you that our adventure with myself as captain has come to an end. Last night was the last time that I would probably ever see you again. I can only hope that we'll cross paths someday. In case any of you have forgotten, I made a promise to a little boy a long time ago that I would join his crew in search for One Piece. Unfortunately, that day has arrived that I must leave to search for him so I may fulfill that promise. But no matter what, I will always love all of you and never forget all the laughs and adventures we shared in that short amount of time and if I could go back and do it all over again, I would gladly do so. _

_I leave Jayce as captain now. _

_I hope that you'll forgive me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Aurora_

* * *

**WOOP WOOP! SO EXCITED FOR THE REVISED VERSION OF LET THE SHACKLES FALL IS UP~! **

**That quote at the very beginning is by E'yen A. Gardner. **


End file.
